


Every Moment Counts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [13]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can’t Forget You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Kudos: 10





	Every Moment Counts

“I’m scared, Sammy.” You looked at your best friend, his hand holding yours.

He smiled at you. “Dean says it’s awesome.”

Your eyes looked at the big yellow bus as it came to a stop. Dean nudged you forward slightly. “Go on. You’ll be fine.”

Looking up at the nine year old, you smiled. If Dean said it, it must be true. You nodded and let go of Sammy’s hand, stepping on the bus. Your hair was in pig tails, your blue dress was brand new, and you’d picked out a Barbie backpack. Sitting in the middle, Sam slid in next to you. “I’ll always be your best friend, even if the other kids are mean.” He reassured you.

Dean went to the back with his friends.

* * *

Smiling, you put your baby doll gently on the couch, tucking her in. “Sleep well.” You kissed her forehead.

“She’ll be _fine_.” Sammy laughed.

“Shhh.” You put your finger to your lips.

He smiled at you. “What to mommies and daddies do while the babies sleep?” He asked.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Daddy always reads something boring, and mommy cleans.” At least, that’s what your parents do. “Daddy goes to work, too. Maybe you should go to work.”

“What’s for dinner?”

“…I don’t know how to cook! Are you _crazy_?”

Hearing laughter, the two of you looked up to see John. “Just like a married couple. Getting practice in?” He grinned. “I wouldn’t be that loud around the baby, though. That baby wakes up…and it’ll get _loud_.” He played along.

You made a face. “I’m not marrying _him_!” You pointed to Sam. “That’s _gross_.”

“Oh, but you have no problem having a _baby_ with him?” John was amused.

“I don’t need him to have a baby. The stork brings the baby. Duh.”

* * *

Laughing, you ran up the walk to the Winchesters, excited. You knocked, your parents waiting in the car to make sure you were safe before pulling away. Your hand gripped your roll along bag, as you were spending the weekend with them.

Mary grinned as she opened the door. She waved to your parents before ushering you in and closing the door. “Well, someone’s excited.” She laughed.

“I lost my first tooth!” You grinned, pointing to the front of your mouth.

“Did you bring it with you so the tooth fairy can take it?” She asked.

You looked shocked. “No! I left it at home!” You gasped.

She smiled. “I’m _sure_ she’ll be able to find it. Don’t worry. Go on. Sammy’s in the back with Dean.”

“Thanks!” You left your bag in the hall, your small feet moving you through the kitchen to the back door. “ _Sammy_!” You grinned. He came over, hugging you.

* * *

You were laying in your back yard with Sam, watching the clouds. “It has to be perfect, Sammy!” You whined.

Laughing, he looked over to you. “It’s the first day of school. What’s it matter?”

Rolling to your side, you let out a breath. “It’s the first day of middle school! I can’t look like a dork.” You pointed out. “Boys will think I’m ugly.”

“They will not. Calm down.” He grinned, showing off his dimples.

You dramatically flopped so you were face first in the grass, mumbling about stupid boys.

He shook his head. “I’ll still think you’re pretty.” His voice was quiet, so you weren’t sure if you had heard him correctly. Looking over at him, you stared. “Even if the other boys are stupid.”

Opening your mouth, you went to say something when you heard Dean’s voice. “Sammy! You need to get home. Mom’s making Dad takes us out to dinner.”

“Coming!” He got up. “See you tomorrow at school.” Sam grinned before jogging off.

* * *

Pacing your kitchen, your arms were over your chest. Your mother came over and kissed your temple. “Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ve been best friends since you were in diapers. He’ll call.” She smiled at you.

“You’re right, mom.” You nodded.

But, the call never came. You’d see Sam around with his new friends, feeling your heart break a little more each time. Finally, you realized that he wasn’t there anymore, and he wouldn’t always think you were pretty. You were sitting on the swing of the neighborhood park when you heard his laugh. Looking up, you smiled softly at him.

“Look at that loser. Can’t even make any friends.” One of his friends laughed, your smile fading.

Another boy decided to chime in. “Probably because she’s so weird looking.” Your eyes watered, looking to Sammy for help and finding none.

You’d blocked out what the others had said, running home, tears falling down your cheeks.

Sam felt his heart break as he saw you run off, but he was too scared to say anything. Too scared to run after you. So, he simply laughed along, securing his friendship with the other boys.

* * *

Walking in the halls of your first day of high school was lonely. Sure, you had a few friends, but you never let them in like you had Sammy. They knew bits and pieces of your past, but nothing like your Sammy. Or, who used to be your Sammy. Now, he was Sam Winchester. Mr. Popular.

You saw him out of the corner of your eye and moved in another direction. Any games of house you had played as children were distant memories. John’s teasing dug at you. You weren’t even friends, marrying Sammy would never happen, and the stork wouldn’t be bringing you his baby.


End file.
